


For Worse

by bellacatbee



Series: Pets series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mpreg, Obedience, Objectification, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't really worry until Castiel starts building a nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of the pets!verse. Thank you all for reading and I really hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have.

Dean was used to Castiel’s clinging to him but this was different to other times. The little angel gripped his shoulders hard, holding Dean pressed bodily against him, the soft feathers of his wings brushing up and down over Dean’s back. His eyes were closed, head tipped back in pleasure as he continued move against Dean, his tight little hole clenching and unclenching around Dean’s softening cock, trying to milk every last drop from him. 

“What you doing, Cas?” Dean asked him, pressing a kiss to Cas’s upturned jaw. Cas purred, eyes half opened to look at Dean and he sighed contentedly, settling back into the pillows and pulling Dean closer. Dean shrugged, unable to make head or tails out of his angel’s behaviour. He didn’t know if this was another part of Castiel’s natural submissive nature or if this was just general angel behaviour. He settled down, carefully not to lay all of his weight on Castiel but allowing the angel the closeness he wanted. 

He slept buried inside of Castiel and woke up to his cock fully hard and an eager, responsive little angel who moaned out his name happily as Dean fucked him lazily into the mattress. Castiel finally let him go and when Dean went to the shower he found that the angel had left a bright purple bruise in the shape of a hand print on his shoulder. Maybe Castiel was getting possessive now. He already thought that Dean was his mate. Marking might be the next step. Dean wasn’t about to ask Sam to check his books on angels to find out if that was true. He just made sure he wore a shirt that covered it. 

**

Two weeks later Dean noticed that Castiel was putting on weight. Normally Castiel had some clothes on. He didn’t just let him run around naked like some owners did. It was embarrassing and besides, Castiel looked pretty cute in one of his old t-shirts. They were big on him, baggy and they made Cas look a little smaller, a little more vulnerable. Dean knew that wasn’t supposed to be a turn on but he liked thinking Castiel needed him to protect him even if the angel clearly didn’t. Angels were built to take knocks and scrapes. He knew that from rolling around in the bedroom with Castiel behind closed doors but even if he hadn’t taken that step with Cas, even if they’d remained platonic then the number of things Gabriel did to injure himself on a daily basis would have told him that angels weren’t quite as delicate as they looked. 

So when he pulled his old Metallica shirt off Cas one night in his room he wasn’t expecting Cas’s otherwise toned and flat body to be slightly swollen at his stomach. He touched the little bump, wondering if maybe Castiel was simply beginning to grow an appetite or if there was something wrong with him. Angels could get all sorts of disgusting and expensive illnesses. He might have a twisted gut or something. Dean watched Castiel’s face for any sign of pain but the angel simply smiled at him and leant closer to him to nuzzle against Dean’s cheek.

“Mate.” He sighed happily and Dean took it that Castiel had just suddenly discovered the wonders of food or at least scaring Gabriel off before the smaller angel could eat his portion too. 

**  
It was another week before Sam noticed it. He gave Castiel a once over and then shot Dean a look.

“What are you feeding him? Cheeseburgers? He’s getting fat, Dean.”

Dean crossed his arms defensively, hoping that Castiel didn’t understand what Sam was saying. He didn’t want an armful of upset angel in a moment. He stared at the TV, not really seeing it and tried to ignore Sam. “No.” He muttered. “And you’re one to talk. Gabriel’s going to be the size of a house if he doesn’t cut down.”

Out of the corner of an eye he saw Sam’s cheeks colour. “Gabriel has an extensive work out program.” He said and Dean wondered what was worth blushing about when it came to runs in the park or whatever Sam had worked out to keep Gabriel’s weight down.

“Yeah, whatever.” He muttered and picked up the remote, flipping to another station. He didn’t want Sam giving Castiel a complex or something. He didn’t want Castiel changing. He liked how soft Castiel was getting, how the sex between them now was slow and languid with Castiel laying on his side and Dean spooning up behind him, mindful of his feathers. Castiel always took everything, begged for him with those little noises that drove Dean crazy but he was able to hold it longer in that position, draw it out until Castiel was sobbing and wrecked before he let him come. He didn’t want Sam taking that away from him with some ill-timed comments.

**

When Dean found Gabriel striding purposefully down the hall with an armful of clothes he followed the angel, partly out of curiosity and partly because he feared they’d probably end up ruined. Most of them were Sam’s but he’d throw a fit if Dean willingly let Gabriel destroy his clothes. He followed him right into the bathroom where Castiel was contentedly fishing his unwashed socks out of the laundry basket. Together he and Gabriel constructed a nest out of the clothes. Dean watched fascinated. Angels had odd bird like qualities but he’d never expected them to do something like this. It was endearing and in the end he found himself helping out, ferrying his old clothes down to help them construct something that when it was finished took up half the bathroom floor. Castiel crawled into it and promptly fell asleep. Dean took a picture on his phone because it was cute and then looked at Gabriel.

“I’m so asking Sam what you two are up to when he gets back from work.” 

“Sammy!” Gabriel chirped delightedly, wings beating happily at the thought of his master. 

“Yeah, Sammy.” Dean agreed, slightly worried now that he might have got it wrong before when he’d decided Castiel wasn’t sick. 

**

Sam, when he did arrive back from the office, didn’t find the nest cute. He dropped his briefcase on the floor in shock, starling Castiel awake and the angel glared at him reproachfully and then turned on his side. 

“Oh fuck.” Sam mumbled, more to himself than anyone else in the room, running a hand through his hair. “I knew we should have had them neutered but they’re like miniature people but they’re not and I should have known this would happen and…”

“Wait!” Dean interrupted him. “What do you mean? What’s wrong with Cas?”

Sam looked at him as if he was an idiot which Dean was beginning to suspect he was.

“Angels nest when they’re expecting, Dean. Castiel’s pregnant. I’m going to murder Gabriel.” He strode to the bathroom door and shouted for the angel who appeared a second later and by-passed Sam, making a beeline for the nest where he crawled in beside Castiel, arms wrapping around him. Dean caught sight of Sam’s face. He looked as if he’d been punched in the gut. 

“Cas is pregnant.” He repeated, the words not making any sense to him. He knew Castiel wasn’t human but he’d thought angels had pretty defined genders and Dean hadn’t wanted to do anything that might hurt Castiel. He’d liked that extra closeness, the feeling of owning Cas in a physical way that had come with the sex and he knew Castiel liked it too because he initiated it most of the time but he hadn’t known it could lead to this. He sagged against the bathroom wall, his legs no longer able to support him.

“I can’t believe this.” Sam said and Dean didn’t know how to begin to explain to his brother why he’d thought it was okay to fuck his angel. He couldn’t see Sammy really understanding it. “I thought because they were bothers there wasn’t any danger but….”

Sam trailed off and Dean finally got what he was suggesting. “You think Gabriel’s the father?” He yelped and Castiel lifted his head out of the nest and shot him a look that laid that little theory to rest straight away. Dean shook his head stubbornly. “No, he’s not. Castiel’s never away from me. Gabriel isn’t the father.”

Sam looked torn, as if he wanted to believe what Dean was saying but he didn’t really believe Gabriel hadn’t actually caused the problem this time. 

“Then who?” He muttered. “I suppose that Balthazar at the park that’s so keen on him but Castiel is scared of him. Or maybe Uriel, they seemed to play nicely together, maybe a little too nicely sometimes.” 

Dean felt completely sick and suddenly desperate for Sam to stop suggesting that his angel was some sort of slut who’d mate with half the park if the mood took him. Castiel was Dean’s. He knew what Castiel was like and he only spread his legs for one person and that was his master and it was his baby Castiel was carrying or whatever you called angel babies. 

“No.” He said just as firmly as before. “None of them.”

“Then who?” Sam asked, his voice rising and even as he turned to look at his brother Dean could already see the realisation on Sam’s face, the revelation that he was trying to fight again. “But Cas is an angel! How is that even physically possible?” Sam wailed and Dean wondered if he was going to need to explain that while Castiel might have wings he possessed everything else Dean needed to fuck him when Sam covered his face with his hands and gasped out “Angels can have up to six fledglings.”

“Fuck.” Dean swore. He looked down at Castiel who’d fallen back to sleep and tried to imagine that he might not be becoming a father once but six times over. He wondered how they’d ever all fit. Gabriel chose that moment to place a hand over Cas’s swollen stomach and peer up at the two humans with a conspiratorial smile on his face.

“One,” He counted and then moved his hand again “Two.”

Dean leant back against the wall. “I honestly hate you for teaching him to count.” 

**

“We can’t go to a vet.” Sam pointed out sensibly after he’d made himself a cup of coffee and given Gabriel a candy bar because he was demanding one. “I’m sure you’ll end up on a report somewhere and they’ll take Cas away.”

“Thanks.” Dean muttered, running a hand through his hair. “What do I do? My kid with Cas isn’t a pet. I mean Cas isn’t really a pet any more. He’s just…” He spread his hands wide, not sure how to explain it. “He’s my Cas.” 

Sam nodded and his eyes flickered to Gabriel before going back to Dean. “Let’s just hope none of them have wings.” He said and went to get his book on angels to see if there was anything there about angelic pregnancies. Dean collapsed into a chair and considered getting a beer. He decided against it and instead dragged his chair into the bathroom to sit with Cas. He ran a hand through Cas’s dark hair, startling the angel awake again. 

Castiel just stared up at him lovingly and Dean didn’t have the heart to be angry at him. Castiel was just doing what his nature told him. He couldn’t help what had happened and Dean had simply assumed that hadn’t been something he’d have to worry about when he stuck it in. Lessons learned all round. 

“So,” He said, cupping Castiel’s cheek in his hand. “I hear you’re carrying my kid. You kept that one quiet.” 

Cas chirped happily, rubbing against his hand and Dean smiled at him. “I hope there’s just one in you. Don’t know how we’d cope with any more.” He said, glancing back down at Cas. “And I think you planned this.” He said. Castiel’s eyes widened and then he copied a gesture he’d seen from Dean a thousand times, a little shrug of his shoulders and returned to rubbing up against Dean. 

Dean laughed softly. He’d thought that evening had been different but he hadn’t known at the time why. Now he understood what Castiel had been doing. There was a lot more going on behind those pretty blue eyes then he’d first thought and Dean had a little twinge of thought that maybe Castiel was more human then he let on. Maybe all the angels were. They’d just turned up one day, perfect pets and assimilated themselves into people’s lives. He didn’t know how they’d been created. They could have been grown in a lab for all Dean knew. One moment they weren’t there and then the next they were and he’d wanted one. 

“Smart little thing.” He murmured and Castiel smiled at him. 

**

The actual birth was messy. Dean didn’t watch. He paced outside the bathroom door with Gabriel who looked petrified and occasionally as if he would like to strangle Dean for getting his little brother into this sort of predicament. Dean wanted to tell him that he hadn’t known it was possible but really he hadn’t cared to know. He could have researched, could have found out how angels mated but he’d never bothered. 

There was another cry of pain from inside the bathroom and Dean slammed his fist into the wall. He should be in there. He should be holding Castiel, helping him through it but Castiel got distressed when he was in there and Sam was more competent then he was. Sam had been looking it up, Sam had done his research. He’d even asked the vet a lot of complicated questions while Gabriel had a check-up. Dean knew Sam would never do anything to hurt Castiel but that didn’t mean Castiel wasn’t suffering. His body probably wasn’t built for this. Not to have Dean’s child, a human child. 

A second later another sound broke the stillness of the air – a baby crying. Dean rushed for the door but Gabriel was there before him, twisting the handle in his little hands and flinging it open. Castiel was curled on his side, looking exhausted but happy and Sam was crouched on the floor, cradling a tiny something in one of Dean’s old t-shirts.

“Here.” He said quietly, holding it out to Dean. “Your daughter. She’s perfect, no wings or anything. She’s human.” Dean felt a stab of pain in his chest but this was better for everyone. They had a better chance of keeping this all a secret, of his baby not being a second class citizen if she looked more like him then she did Castiel. He cradled the tiny baby to him, looking her over and felt his heart swell. She had his eyes, a flash of freckles across her nose but little tufts of Castiel’s dark hair. 

“Is she the only one?” He asked and Sam nodded.

“The only one.” He said, getting to his feet and stepping to the sink to wash his hands. 

Dean knelt down next to Castiel, moving the baby over to him and Castiel took her gratefully, sniffing her head and sighing in contentment. “She’s perfect, Cas.” Dean told him, reaching out to stroke his fingers through Cas’s bedraggled, sweat soaked hair. Gabriel settled on the other side of them, reaching out in awe to touch the face of the little baby and that was when she started crying again. Castiel looked startled, pushing the buddle away from him and back to Dean who gripped her clumsily. 

“Sammy!” He shouted. “What the hell do we feed her?”


End file.
